


遇見你應該花光了我這一輩子的幸運

by offgun_narakmak



Series: 遇見你應該花光了我這一輩子的幸運 [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat - Freeform, M/M, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgun_narakmak/pseuds/offgun_narakmak
Summary: 靈感來自GMMTV  The New Decade Begins 2021中Gun寶和Papii的一張合照感覺就像是名模遇上了總裁一樣~!!!!而故事內容完全和現實沒關係的~!!這作品以連載方式發佈喔~應該6章完結~不時會開一下車~~希望大家會喜歡囉~!!
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off/Gun
Series: 遇見你應該花光了我這一輩子的幸運 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148999
Kudos: 2





	1. 遇見

一陣電話鈴聲響了大概有四次，床上的女生才開始有點反應，拿起電話矇矓的接了起來

「 Milk ，你在哪 ? 」

女生聽到電話中的聲音，瞬間全醒了，看了看電話上的時間，心想 :  完了！

「對不起，總裁，我剛起來 ...... 」

「馬上動身去會場，你只有一個小時」

男子掛電話後，就穿上了還沒推出市面的西裝外套，並向鏡子走去

「 P'Arm ，Gun穿這身去今天的時裝秀合適嗎？」男子看著鏡子中的自己問

男生沒有很高，說起來應該比一般男生都要矮，但這套西裝穿在他身上，好像就是量身訂做的，而且修身的褲子還把他的小矮腿好像施了魔法一樣，拉長了！

「合適呀～這看起來雖然像是正裝，但還是有很多細節的位置，顯得休閒輕鬆卻不失優雅的感覺，

而且這是我們公司下一季的新款，你這一穿，估計下一季的銷量絕對大爆發呀～！」

男子隨意在鏡子前擺個 post ，拍了一張照，發了一個什麼都沒寫的 IG Story 不夠 10 分鐘，男子的那則 Story 瀏覽數已經過百萬了

時裝秀會場

Gun跟Arm在門口下車後，迅速的走上紅毯，在背景板前給記者拍幾張照就快快的送入會場了。

「總裁，對不起！」此時 Milk 已經做好死的準備了

「不要因為你是Pim的朋友，就覺得我一定會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但看在你昨天是給 Pim 過生日，算了～」

「知道了，真的很對不起！」

「好了，我不要再聽到道歉了，今天有什麼特別的嗎？」

「對了，剛才主辦方的設計師想邀請您和 P'Arm 一齊去後台指點一下」 Milk 突然想起的說

「那還等什麼？走呀！」Gun無奈的說

時裝秀的後台理所當然會看到模特兒就地更衣的場面，身為時裝公司的總裁也見慣見熟了，但是Gun在這一刻看到一個身影，卻開始緊張起來了！

跟著 Milk 向那模特兒走去，心跳也隨著距離縮短就越跳越快，直到在他面前停下來，那一刻Gun一瞬間以為自己會暈過去的，但還是咬緊牙根的撐住了。

「總裁，這是今次主辦方邀請的國外設計師傅先生」 Milk 用請的手勢指出模特兒身邊的男士說

「你好，我是 Gente 的創辦人，我叫 Gun Attaphan Phunsawat 」 Gun 有禮遞上名片的說

「你好，很高興認識您，我是傅沛弘，還請先生多多指教」

閒聊幾分鐘後，傅沛弘就和 Gun 介紹今天的重點衣服， Gun 看上是在聽傳沛弘的介紹，但其實心裡十分緊張，就連傳沛弘跟他什麼都聽不進去，雖然緊張但因為身份的關係不能表露在臉上，Gun只能微笑著。最後，傅沛弘才叫身邊的模特兒介紹自己。

「你好，我叫 Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn ，請先生多多指教！」 Off 恭敬的邊伸出自己的手邊說

「你好」 Gun 咬緊牙根的握上 Off 的手說

就在這時候場務大聲的說還有 5 分鐘上場的提示

Gun 鬆開握住 Off 的手後，向傳沛弘有禮的說

「傅先生，那我先回秀場那邊了，結束後再一起食個飯吧」

傅沛弘有禮的答應後，也繼續手上忙碌的工作

Gun 回到秀場的位子上後，秀也馬上開始了

今次的作品都非常有水準， Gun 也看得非常的入神，但是在 Off 出場的時候， Gun 卻開始緊張了起來

在台上的 Off 自帶霸氣氣場，也非常能襯托出身上的衣服

台上雖然有其他的模特兒，但在台下的 Gun 卻只集中在 Off 身上，一眼都捨不得離開

Off 在台上也感受到 Gun 的熾熱眼神，雖然不知道為什麼Gun會這樣的看著他，但自己卻對這眼神並不討厭反而還覺得有點熟悉，但卻不知道為什麼會有這樣的感覺

時裝秀順利的結束了，Gun也叫Milk準備和傅沛弘食飯的地方，然後說要處理一些公事在完秀後就拉Arm 先回公司了

此刻在後台，Off已經換回了自己的衣服，正準備卸妝，傅沛弘走來提出和他一同去Gun的飯局，對於Off來說這是一個非常好的機會，而且他也沒有拒絕的理由，所以就一口答應了

Gente總裁辦公室

「Gun你沒事吧?剛才在後台開始就覺得你有點怪怪的」Arm坐在吧台前問

在倒酒的Gun聽到後嚇了一下，但很快的用微笑掩飾起來

「P'Arm在說什麼呢?!Gun會有什麼事」Gun笑著說

「你不要以為可以騙得過Phi，Phi和你從大學就認識了，你有事的樣子Phi會看不出來嗎?!」

Gun看著Arm認真的樣子，知道自己一定騙不過Arm，所以就放棄掩飾了

「Phi還記得三個月前Gun叫Phi到酒店接Gun的事嗎?」

「嗯，當時看到你的時候，Phi真的驚了一跳，從來未見過你這樣脆弱，但看你什麼都沒說，而且這是你的私事，Phi也不好意思詔詔過問了」

「其實那天Gun要和廠商談下一季貨量出產和衣物品質的事，所以約了那老頭在酒店的餐廳食飯，雖然一直都知道那個老頭很噁心，卻沒想到他竟然趁著Gun上廁所的時候在Gun的酒裡下了藥」Gun憤怒的說

「這麼大一件事，你怎麼現在才說呀！那天我看到你可是躺在床上連自己坐起來都很困難的狀態耶！還以為你是一夜歡樂後太累了才叫我來接你的」

Gun無奈的OS：Phi你把我想成什麼人了！= ="

「Gun沒有讓那老頭得逞，在感覺到身體有點不妥後，Gun趁藥效還沒發揮到最強的時候就逃去廁所了，而在廁所Gun的身體就開始發熱，頭暈，眼也開始看不清楚，還好遇到一個人把Gun送到酒店房間，Gun才沒被那老頭糟蹋」

「但和你今天的事有什麼關係呀?」Arm問

「Gun覺得今天在秀場見到救Gun的那個人了，雖然Gun那天記不清他的樣子，但他把Gun送到房後離開的背影，卻深深的印在了Gun的腦海」

「那個人是?」

「那時站在傅先生旁邊的模特兒，沒記錯好像叫Off」

就在這時Milk傳訊息給Gun了

[ 總裁

飯局已經準備好了，也告訴了司機和傳先生酒店的位置，

總裁直接和P'Arm到酒店就可以了

Milk ]

「Milk已經準備好了，P'Arm我們走吧」Gun看完訊息說

而大家萬萬沒有想過Milk準備的地方會勾起一段驚人的回憶……


	2. 你記得我？

Gun和Arm一下車整個呆了……

「Phi，我們是去錯地方嗎？」

「我也覺得是，要不你給Milk打個電話確認一下？」

Gun正想拿電話出來的時候，Milk已經小跑步的向他們倆走來

此刻Gun整個氣炸了，但是可愛的Milk好像還沒意識到自己的老闆的臉已經比黑炭還要黑，還很得意的向Gun領功

「Milk特地準備了總裁最喜歡的餐廳，是不是很聰明？」

Arm已經用盡所有的小動作想辦法叫Milk不要再說下去了，但Milk好像什麼都沒看見似的

「能走了嗎？」Gun非常不滿出聲了

這時Milk才發現Gun非常黑的臉，心想：我死定了！

Milk領他們倆進入和三個月前的同一個包廂

說真的，此時Gun真的覺得很噁心，三個月前不好的感覺一擁而上，很想吐，Arm看到Gun有點不妥，就倒了一杯溫水給Gun

Gun邊喝水邊用不滿激光眼神盯著Milk，Milk心想：Pim救我T^T

此時，傅沛弘隻身走進了包廂，Gun馬上擺出商業用的笑容和從容的態度

「傅先生，請坐，來的路程還順利嗎？」Gun禮貌的問

「還好，就有點堵車而已」傅沛弘笑笑的說

「堵車是曼谷最平常不過的事了，傅先生如果有意思來泰國生活就要開始習慣囉~」Arm開玩笑的說

Arm說完就揮揮手叫Milk過去

「你今天先回去吧，你也看到Gun現在的心情，反正傅先生已經到了，你在此也做不了什麼事，結束了我會送Gun回去的，今天辛苦你了~」

Milk一臉感激的謝謝Arm，然後和Gun交代一聲就連忙的走了

「對了，我沒有經過Mr. Phunsawat的同意，把我今場秀最滿意的模特兒也叫來  
了，Mr.Phunsawat不介意吧」傅沛弘突然想起的說

Gun聽到模特兒三個字就開始緊張了

「當..當然不會介意呀~！」Gun盡量穩住自己的心情說

而Off就像曹操一樣，一說就到

「不好意思，我遲到了」Off非常不好意思的說

Gun看到Off坐在自己的對面，感覺更緊張了，但卻控制不住自己的眼睛去看對面的這個人

換下在台上的設計時裝，Off穿著休閒的毛衣和牛仔褲，更突顯出他的氣質，他是一個天生的衣架子，如果時裝是為了模特兒而誕生的話，那模特兒非Off莫屬

Off發現了Gun看他的眼神，有禮的向Gun微笑點頭打了個招呼，但Gun卻好像被捉到偷食糖的小孩一樣，連忙的把眼神轉到傅沛弘的身上

「傅先生，食物還合你的口味嗎？」

「不錯的，對了，不知道Mr. Phunsawat對於今天的衣服有什麼評價呢？」

「這個嘛，說真的，我不是非常在行，在公司我主要負責行政和銷售方面，如果要提意見，我想我們的首度設計師會比我提出更好的建議。那個，我先失陪一下」

Gun拍了拍Arm的肩膀，示意Arm提出自己的意見，便起身離開了包廂

上完廁所的Gun站在鏡子前面，看著鏡內的自己呆了一會

Gun不知道自己站了多久，回神後打算出去的時候，迎面的遇上了Off，三個月前的回憶，慢慢的浮現  
三個月前

Gun不知道那老頭給他下了什麼藥，但是看到自己現在的狀態，也知道不是什麼安眠藥之類的東西，Gun跌跌撞撞的來到了洗手間，把自己關在廁格內，手抖著的拿出手機想給Milk打電話叫她代為通知那老頭一聲，他有要事處理先走了，但想到自己現在連正常穩定呼吸都不行，不能讓Milk發現自己現在這個樣子，就給Milk發訊息了

此時，有幾個男生進了廁所，Gun為了不讓人發現他現在這個樣子，就馬上用手掩住了自己的嘴盡量不發出聲音

「好了好了，出去吧」Off笑笑的向自己的朋友說

Gun聽到他們出去了，就鬆懈了，放下了手

在廁所門外

「兄弟們，你們先回去吧，我好像留了手機在廁所裡面」說罷就回到廁所裡了

Off在洗手台上找到了他的手機，想轉身走出廁所時，卻聽見了廁格內傳出急促的喘氣聲，Off順著喘氣聲走到了Gun的廁格外

關上的廁所門後，隱約能夠看見一個身影攤坐在地上

「那個，先生有需要幫忙嗎？」Off敲門問

但Gun此時已經不能正常完整的說出一句話了，Off也只聽見喘氣聲越來越急促

「先生，如果需要幫助的話，你就把門打開吧」

還是只有喘氣聲

「如果你是怕我是壞人，我可以叫酒店的職員過來幫忙的」Off說

Gun心想不能叫人！因為他也算是一個知名人士，如果被人傳出去了，明天的股價肯定會有波動

「你..能幫..我開..開一間..房，再把..把我送..上去嗎？」Gun用盡力辛苦的說  
Off想了想

「好的，那你等一下」Off說完就跑出廁所了

一會兒後

「先生，我拿到匙卡了，你先把門打開吧」Off跑回來說

Gun用盡力氣把門鎖轉開，但轉開後他又跌坐在地上了

Off把門打算後見到這麼小的一個人兒，紅著臉的攤坐在地上，不斷的喘著氣，  
妖艷程度絕對不比性感女生差

「先生，你能走嗎？」Off看著Gun問

Gun搖頭表示不能

那Off只好把Gun扶起，但當Off觸碰到Gun時，發現Gun整個人滾燙，而Gun發出了一聲令人害羞的呻吟，Gun連忙咬緊下唇，盡量不再發出聲音，Off最初還以為Gun只是不舒服而已，但聽到這聲呻吟，整個明白發生什麼事了

Off把Gun扶到電梯裡，按下樓層後，發現身邊的小人兒開始連站著力氣都沒有，失去意識，慢慢的從自己身上向下滑，Off只好把Gun抱起了，看著自己懷裡的人兒，再看了看到哪層了

Gun在Off懷裡聞到Off身上的奶香味，感覺很放鬆，更往懷裡的鑽了鑽，而Off見到Gun這舉動，把Gun抱得更緊了

出電梯後，快快步的向房間走去

進房後，Off把Gun放在床上，想起來的時候發現Gun卻沒有放下環著Off頸的手，整個失重心跌了下去，親上Gun那豐滿的紅唇，嚇得Off連忙的起來走到廁所

「Off，清醒點，不能乘人之危！你現在是要幫他！」Off看著鏡子拍拍自己的臉說

冷靜點後，Off回到床邊把Gun抱起來放進浴缸中，打開冷水，慢慢的淋濕Gun，希望冷水可以幫Gun消除一些不舒服的感覺，但這卻令Gun看上去更加誘惑，Off看著這麼誘人的Gun感到坐立難安，只好閉上眼睛暫時不看，盡量的把自己不應有的想法揮走

十多分鍾後，Gun臉上的粉紅開始退下了，Off看到就把水關上，把Gun身上的襯衫脫下，再把褲子等衣物一件一件的脫下，白晢的肌膚，透露著微微的粉紅色，好像向Off說"來吧"，但Off忍住心中的想法，拿起毛巾慢慢的幫Gun擦乾身上的水珠，幫Gun穿上浴袍，再把Gun抱回床上

半小時後，Gun又再次開始喘氣了，在沙發睡著的Off聽到喘氣聲,馬上醒了過來，走到Gun床前，看到Gun的藥效又開始發作，只好把剛才的事再做一次，但這次卻發現Gun的症狀更嚴重了，開始胡言亂語了

Gun在床上不斷的扭動，朦朧中看到眼前有個人，便捉住眼前人的手，用像極小孩的聲音說

「我要~」

Off看著眼前的人兒，捉住自己的手，這麼妖艷的對自己說「想要」，相信再正義凜然的人也會忍不住，況且沖冷水澡只能治標並不能夠幫他徹底的脫離痛苦

Off想了想後，捧起Gun精緻的臉蛋，吻上了那豐滿的紅唇，很快就得到了回應，Gun的手環上Off的頸，不斷的加深這個吻，兩人好像魚遇上水一樣，十分合拍

Gun的腳環上Off的腰，Off把Gun整個人抱起坐在他的腿上，Off鬆開Gun的唇，吻上Gun的頸，Gun全身上下都散發著誘人的香氣，令Off一轉到頸部就更加瘋狂，一手就把Gun身上掛著的浴袍扯開，露出一大片白晢的肌膚，Off由頸吻到了鎖骨，Gun發出了一絲絲的呻吟，令Off更加投入

Off把Gun放回床上，快快的把自己身上礙事的衣物脫下，再度吻上Gun的唇，手也不曾停下，不停的在Gun身上游走，吻慢慢的到達Gun胸前的粉紅，Gun感受著快感，也用呻吟回應著Off的動作

Off繼續玩弄著Gun胸前的粉紅，手也在後庭位置慢慢的做準備，當手指進入後庭時

「痛..」Gun皺眉頭的說  
「沒事，慢慢就不痛了」Off溫柔的說，說完也不忘給眼前這人兒一個吻

一隻手指，兩隻手指，三隻手指，慢慢的進入後，Gun慢慢開始享受這以往從未  
試過的快感，發出令Off覺得非常誘人的呻吟  
當Off抽出手指時，Gun好像知道Off之後要做什麼似的，很快就來到Off的面前，把Off推倒在床上，吻上Off的頸，慢慢的來到了胸前的粉紅，玩弄了一會，Gun的手握上了Off的分身，上下的套動，Off也因為舒服的發出低吟，Gun的小嘴終於移到了根前，好像小孩食棒棒糖似的舔Off的分身，Off因為這突如奇來的舉動，發上比之前更性感的呻吟，Gun聽到滿意的回應後，更用自己的小嘴把整根分身唅住，還用舌尖在頂部的畫圓，Off沒想過這個小人兒這麼會弄，不用一會Off的分身就堅挺了起來了，吸吮一會後，Gun鬆開了他的小嘴，慢慢來到了Off的耳邊

「進來吧」Gun帶氣息小聲的在Off耳邊說

本來還沉醉在舒服中的Off聽到這句，整個醒了過來，把Gun整個人反了過來，Off看著眼前這美人兒，再次的吻上那柔軟的美唇，而手指也不忘再做一次準備

這次很快的三根手指都進入了，進出一會，Off把手指抽出換上自己的堅挺，慢慢的進入，緊緊的腸壁把他的堅挺慢慢的吞噬著，而Gun也感受著這會令人上癮的快感，Off慢慢的前後進出，每一次的進入都比之前的深，不久後就找到了令Gun陷入瘋狂的那個點，找到G點後，Off開始加快進出，每次都深深的撞擊著G點，Gun也因為這麼舒服的感覺，而發出一陣又一陣的呻吟

「唔..唔唔..唔..啊~！」

Gun隨著撞擊的快感到達了高潮，白沫也隨著高潮噴在Gun的腹肌上，有點還噴到了Off的肚子上

Off看到身下的人兒已經到達高潮，自己也加快進出，很快的跟上身下人兒到達高潮，在Gun的體內噴灑出來

完事後，Off看著身下的小人兒，累攤的躺在床上，慢慢的喘氣，滿意的笑了笑後在Gun的額上留下一吻

再次的抱起Gun到廁所洗澡，幫小人兒洗好澡後，穿好浴袍，抱回床上，把這小人兒擁在懷裡睡著了

三個月後

Gun打算走出廁所時，迎面遇上了Off，Gun不想那莫名其妙的緊張繼續打擾著自己，所以決定問清楚  
「我們...之前有見過嗎？」Gun緊張的問

「請問Khun Gun是什麼意思呢？」

其實Off從秀場就已經認出Gun了，只是看到Gun好像並不記得自己，所以也沒打算追問這事

「三個月前，在這酒店，我們沒有見過嗎？」Gun再次問

「三個月前，我的確在這酒店發生了點事，但不知道和Khun Gun說的是不是同一件事了，但如果Khun Gun說見過我也不是沒可能的」Off使壞的說

「我不確認，所以才想問清楚的」

「那Khun Gun為什麼覺得見過我呢？」

「背影...你和他的背影很像」Gun小聲的說

「背影？請問Khun Gun要怎樣用背影才能認出是不是他呢？」

「抱一下，可以嗎？」Gun紅著臉小聲的問

Off笑了笑，便張開雙手，等待Gun抱上去

Gun小步小步的向Off走去，慢慢的抱上Off，回憶一下當時的感覺，慢慢的嗅到Off身上的奶香味，驚訝的突然的抬頭看Off，而Off卻好像等待著這一刻似的，迎來Gun抬起的頭，捧著Gun的臉，就親了下去

Gun嚇到了，連忙放開抱著Off的手，想轉身就走，但Off當然不讓這樣的事情發生，Off捉住Gun的手，把Gun拉回自己的身邊，再次吻上他這三個月來朝思暮想的紅唇，緊緊的抱著眼前這小人兒，直到懷中人不再掙扎，慢慢的回應他的吻，兩人吻得纏綿，久久不肯分開，直到Gun感覺到有點呼吸不到，才放開

「這樣還要用背影認我嗎？」Off問懷中人  
「你認得我？」Gun驚訝的問

「我人生30年中第一次上的男生，我怎麼會不認得呢！」Off笑著說


	3. 定情

Gente總裁辦公室

Gun結束了和設計師們的會議，攤坐在沙發上

「累了累了」Arm遞上了一杯剛沖好的咖啡笑笑的說

「下次能不能你們先開會議，然後把結果告訴我呀T^T」Gun接過咖啡撒嬌說

「我們先開了，這已經是五個會議了」Arm說

Gun聽到頓時心想︰誰來救救我吧T^T

「對了，Tay說公司幫他接了去美國的秀，所以不能接我們今次的秀」Arm再一次把壞消息告訴Gun

「New呢？」Gun像捉住最後一條救命草似的問

「和Tay一齊去呢」Arm嘆氣的說

「那現在能找誰呀~？！！」Gun有點怒了大聲問

「那個誰！上次傅沛弘那次的那個！」Arm突然想到的說

「P’Off？對呀~！我還有P’Off！」Gun好像發現新大陸興奮的說

「Phi？P’Off？你們什麼時候變得這麼熟呀？？是不是發生了什麼事，而你沒有告訴我呀？！」Arm八卦的問

Gun好像發現自己口誤了

「就..就上次在酒店呀…」Gun帶著小臉紅小聲的說

「所以說他真的是那個人呀？！」Arm興奮的問

「嗯~」

「說來聽聽」Arm開啟八卦模式問

「我就..直接問了呀，然後為了確認就抱了一下，我不是說我之前有聞到有奶香味嗎，整個懷裡都是那香，我一抬頭他就親…親下來了，還說我是他三十年來第一個上..上的男人」Gun說完自己都覺得害羞，臉變超紅的

「噢吼~我們的Nong Gun是要戀愛了嗎？」Arm趁機捉弄一下Gun

「Phi！」Gun的臉更紅了

「那你約他什麼時候再見嗎？」Arm問

「沒有…我們沒有交換到聯繫方式」Gun失落的說

「什麼！！！沒有交換聯繫方式！」Arm驚訝大聲的說

「P’Arm小點聲」Gun看了看辦公室外說

「那你打算怎麼辦？」

「不是說請P’Off做重點模特兒嗎？找他經紀公司行不？」Gun問

「按程序是一定要這樣做」Arm笑笑的說

Gun聽到後，馬上放下咖啡，走到電話前，冷靜一下心情，按了內線

「Milk，聯繫上次傅沛弘請的重點模特兒的經紀公司說我們公司有意和他們合作，請他們跟P’Arm聯繫」Gun用回總裁語調說

掛上電話後，回復興奮的小孩模式，開心的在自己的房間跑來跑去

Milk在外面看著Gun辦公室，心想︰誰來打救一下我這個人格分裂的老闆= =”

Off家

Off坐在沙發上看著茶几上的首飾盒，心想︰他是一間公司的老闆，送手鏈會不會太便宜了？但是喜歡一個人送他禮物不是看金錢的呀！可是萬一他不喜歡怎麼辦？如果他已經有同款又怎麼辦呢？

今天經紀人告訴他Gente想請他做重點模特兒的消息後，自己在心裡開心了很久，不是因為有工作而開心，而是終於有機會再和他的男人見面而感到開心，下班後馬上去了精品店買了一對情侶款的手鏈，想著送給那個令他天天掛念的男人，但是已經很久沒談戀愛的Off總是想東想西的，況且今次的對象和以往不同，是個男人，難免會想得更多

這時Off的電話響起了

「喂，Off Gente那邊約了我們後天下午去他們公司開會和度身~我先告訴你一聲喔~」電話另一頭的經紀人說

「好的~P’Yui」

Off收到這個好消息，就把剛剛的擔心和憂慮通通都扔到一邊，哼著歌帶著開心的小跳步走到廁所洗香香了

兩天後

Off和Yui來到了Gente的總部，通報後很快就有人來接他們上去開會了

接待他們倆的是Arm的助手Alice

「今天我們會在總裁的辦公室開會的，因為我們總裁比較喜歡在自己的辦公室開會」Alice停在辦公室前說

說完就領他們倆入辦公室了

一進門，Gun表面看上去很高冷，但其實心裡早就在奔跑和撒花了！Off看到表情高冷的Gun有點失望，心想著Gun和他一樣懷著緊張興奮的心情期待今天的會議，畢竟他們相隔一個月再見

「Khun Gun你好，我叫Yui是Off的經紀人，還請您多多關照我們Off」Yui遞上名卡說

「當然當然，我們一向對合作模特兒待遇都很不錯的」Gun帶微笑的說

「那麼先由我介紹一下今季秀的主題吧，之後我會在會議結束後給Khun Off度身的」Arm說  
會議開了1個半小時，Yui很滿意的跟Alice出去訂寫合同，而且以為自己為Off爭取到了一個很好的價格，卻沒想到這其實是Gun一早準備好的。而房間就只留下Off，Gun和Arm

Off在只有三個人的房間除了感到有點尷尬，還見到Gun跟剛才開會時的態度很  
不同，像第二個人似的，和Arm有說有笑，感覺酸酸的，看到Gun朝他看，就馬上給Gun打眼色，讓Gun叫Arm出去，等他們可以享受一下二人世界，可是Gun看見他這樣的表情覺得好可愛，和Arm打鬧完就朝Off身邊走去了

「怎麼了嗎？」Gun邊整理Off的西裝衣領邊用挑逗的語氣說

「沒有！你這樣幫我整理合適嗎？！還有他什麼時候出去呀？」Off看到Gun幫他整理嚇到小聲的問

「這是我房間，我做什麼誰都不會有意見的~還有P’Arm幫你度完身就會出去了」Gun繼續用挑逗的語氣說

另一方面，也是向Arm發出驅逐令，Arm也很識趣的點一點頭

「對了，我今天給你帶禮物了」Off小聲對Gun說

「真的？給我帶什麼了？！很大的嗎？」Gun邊說邊往Off的褲鏈看

「想什麼呢？有別人在呢！」Off看了看Arm說

「沒關係~P’Arm知道我們的事呢」Gun笑笑的看著Arm說

Arm心想︰能不能快點過來度身= =”閃死人了我的墨鏡在哪T^T

「是嗎？我還以為沒有人知道耶」Off邊說邊走到Arm身邊，乖乖的給Arm度身

Arm的手腳很快，不用五分鐘就記好自己需要的尺寸資料，快快的退場了。房間就剩下他們兩人，Off擁著Gun坐在沙發上，緊緊的抱著一個月沒見的小人兒，而Gun則沉醉在Off的奶香味中，感受著這個男人給他的愛

「對了，P’Off你不是說有禮物給我嗎？」Gun依偎著Off帶奶音的問

「嗯~那天收到和你公司合作的消息，想到可以見到你很開心，所以就去買了一份禮物想送給你，雖然不是很貴重，但這是我的心意~」Off從西裝口袋找出了首飾盒說

「貴不貴不重要，最重要是你送的！」Gun看著Off說

Off打開盒子，裡面躺著一條簡單好看的LV手鏈，Off幫Gun戴上後抽一抽手袖，露出一條一模一樣只是顏色不同的手鏈！Gun看到Off手上的手鏈後，開心的給Off一個大大的擁抱和在Off的頸上留下一個香吻

「這是我們第一個情侶飾品，你不准不見也不准隨便的除下，知道嗎？！」Gun離開Off的頸後用認真的口氣說

「知道了，我的寶寶~」Off溫柔的說

「Papii~如果那天我沒出事，我們還會相愛嗎?」Gun躺在Off的懷裡帶著奶音問

「當然會呀~就算三個月前我沒有遇上你，我也是會不斷的找尋你的~因為我早就被你吸引了！」Off低頭看著Gun深情的說

「早就被我吸引？在什麼時候呀？！我怎麼沒有記憶我見過你？」Gun坐起來一臉疑惑的問

「嗯~兩年前，在米蘭！當時我接了米蘭一個當地品牌的秀，在走秀的前一天去吃飯時，在餐廳聽到了熟悉的泰語，回頭一看，發現是一個可愛可愛的，小小的，但又帶著自信氣場的男孩，那時就覺得你挺漂亮的，所以吃飯時不斷的回看你，直到你離開餐廳離開我的視線範圍。萬萬沒想到，隔天我就在台下看到了你的身影，但卻昨天不一樣，穿著白色休閒西裝的你，有種說不出的氣質，陽光照射在你身上，就好像是天使一樣，一樣的漂亮可愛」Off笑笑的看著Gun說

「所以Papii早就喜歡我了？！」Gun睜大眼睛的問

「對呀~你這可愛的臉早就印在我心頭上了！還有你叫我什麼？Papii？」

「你不是叫我寶寶嗎？那…你就是寶寶的Papii~」Gun躲進Off的懷裡小聲的說

「哈哈~你怎麼這麼可愛呀！！」Off摸摸Gun的頭說

看著懷中人不斷往自己懷裡鑽，Off慢慢的感覺到自己慾望的覺醒  
「那除了手鏈你就沒有其他東西想要嗎？」Off摸著Gun的頭用挑逗的語氣向Gun問

「沒有耶~還是說Papii有其他東西想要？」Gun坐起來不解的說

「我…想…要…」Off在Gun耳邊用氣音的說，之後看了看Gun的褲子

Gun聽到後整個臉紅了，低下頭推了推Off

「那…Papii今晚有空來我家嗎？」Gun紅著臉小聲的問

Off什麼都沒有說，抬起Gun的頭，深深的送上一吻

此時，柔和的日落照射在他們身上，像是為他們這美好的戀情送上大大的祝福一樣…


	4. 情人節

對於愛情，Gun只是知道這是個名詞，並不完全明白它的意思和意義…

從懂事以來，Gun不曾擁有過一段真摰的愛情，過去的戀人都只是喜歡Gun的名譽和金錢，有的是沉醉在Gun的美貌。

而Gun也不是特別的喜歡他們，只是看著身邊的朋友、Phi都有自己的伴侶，而自己沒有，好像有點不太合群，剛好也有人追求自己，就隨便選一個比較合眼緣的湊合交往，而且每一段都不長久，久而久之Gun也厭倦了這樣的關係，也就不再為了別人而湊合交往了

直到遇上了Off，一個無條件接受他的人，Off不是因為Gun的金錢和名譽而喜歡上Gun，雖然仔細的算Off也是沉醉在Gun美貌，但卻是唯一一個除了外在還喜歡Gun內在的人  
Off的溫柔和細心是Gun最喜歡的地方，不管是在他們的第一次還是之後日常相處的時候，Off總是照顧著Gun的感受，照顧著Gun的身體，好像深怕他懷中的小人兒會受到一點的傷害似的，而且Off總是包容著Gun所有無理的要求，例如深夜想去看電影，Off也會從床上起來，二話不說的去找Gun帶他去看他想看的電影

Gun覺得自己一直都只是接受著Off的愛和照顧，而自己卻沒有給Off什麼，甚至連他們倆的定情物都是Off送他的，所以Gun決定要在今年的情人節做點什麼表示一下自己的心意……但卻不知道應該怎麼做才好，就開始向身邊的人取經

「P’Arm你這個情人節準備得怎麼樣了？」

「就簡單的準備了一束花、巧克力和買了一個新款的Dior包呀~怎麼啦？你也開始對情人節有關注啦？！」Arm問

「第一年和Papii過情人節嘛~多多少少也要準備點的，而且我好像一直只是接受Papii的照顧…我也是時候表示一下吧」Gun帶點害羞的說

在電話另一頭的Arm聽到自己的Nong Gun這樣說就開始起哄了

「你就準備這些P’Alice肯定不收貨的！！」Gun聽到Arm起哄就反擊的說

「Alice才不會呢~！我們家Alice不知道多善良，問她想要什麼禮物的時候說一齊食一頓飯就好，Dior包也是我留意了她很久才買的，她肯定會喜歡的！！」Arm繼續反擊說

兩人持續了像小孩般的對話一會，Gun決定還是找別人聽取一些不同的意見

「P’Tay~你情人節準備了什麼給New呀？」Gun第一句就直接進入主題

「情人節？！到了嗎？完了！我什麼都還沒準備呢！！」Tay嚇一跳的說

「那你快點想想要準備什麼吧~！= =”」Gun說完就默默的掛了電話

Gun心想︰老天爺，請保佑P’Tay過了情人節還存在世上！」 

既然問別人也問不到什麼，Gun想還是靠自己吧，就開始在手機上搜尋關於情人節的東西……

時間過得很快，明天就是情人節了，Gun內心緊張得很，因為他還沒有約好Off明天要一齊過，正當Gun在辦公室拿著手機不停的轉椅子，想著怎麼給Off傳訊息的時候，Gun的手機傳來了一聲短訊聲

[寶寶  
我明天有工作呢~  
要晚上才能去找你呢~！  
想你了>3<  
Papii ❤]

Gun收到Off的短訊時，有一刻間是低落的，但是當Gun想到那就有足夠時間準備的時候就心情變好好了

[Papii  
好的~  
那寶寶乖乖的在家裡等Papii~  
我也想Papii了~  
寶寶❤]

到了情人節當天，Gun很早就起床了，去了趟花市場買了些玫瑰裝飾家裡，在臥房放置了兩個香香的Jo malone的香薰蠟燭，在家簡單的食了點東西，下午跟著甜點老師的步伐，戰戰兢兢的做了一盒巧克力出來，看著樣子還行，就有些花紋走樣了，但Gun是第一次做的算不錯了

到了晚上，Off來到了Gun的家，打開門看到漆黑的客廳，Off以為Gun等累了去睡了，就快快手的關上門，想去臥房找他的寶寶。當Off正想離開客廳進房時，突然有一雙手環住了他的腰，低頭一看，看到了屬於他們的手鏈就安心了起來，轉過身，給小人兒一個大大的擁抱，在小人兒額上留下個吻，才不捨的鬆開小人兒

「寶寶食飯了嗎？」Off低頭看著Gun問

「寶寶等Papii一齊食」Gun搖搖頭說

「好吧~那我們去食飯吧~我餓了」Off摸了摸Gun的頭說

Gun點了下頭就快快腳的走到冰箱前，在冰箱拿出早上去市場買的牛扒和意粉，Gun平常也是喜歡煮飯的，所以很快的做好了晚餐了。他們在談笑中吃過晚餐，Off在吃過晚餐後自然的走進了浴室洗澡，而Gun就洗好碗盤後，乖乖的坐在床上等Off出來

Off出來後，Gun不抱Off也沒有撒嬌，反常的衝進了浴室，快快的洗了一個香香……

站在洗手台前的Gun看著自己帶進浴室的衣服，想了想還是鼓起勇氣的穿上準備好的衣服。當他穿好後，看到鏡子裡的自己，頓時臉紅了……

安靜許久的浴室，傳來了一聲開門聲，Off抬頭看到小人兒紅著臉，只穿著加大碼白襯衫，露出了白細的小短腿，領子還打了一個紅色蝴蝶結，探出半身的站在浴室門口

Off看到這麼誘惑的小人兒，慾望瞬間就來了，但是看到為了取悅自己這麼努力的小人兒，覺得好可愛，就笑了笑便走到了Gun的面前，在Gun的臉頰親了一下就一個公主抱，把Gun抱到床上

「你就是我今年的情人節禮物嗎」Off逗Gun笑笑的問

「嗯~寶寶還有準備了巧克力給Papii」Gun害羞的點了點頭說

說完，Gun就小跑步的走去拿巧克力，還不小心的露出了一些春光，而Off就坐在床上看著這美好的風景在自己面前上演……Gun遞上自己親手做的巧克力

「這是寶寶今天下午親手做的，希望Papii會喜歡」Gun甜甜的說

Off打開了巧克力，嘗了一顆

「好吃嗎」Gun緊張的問，因為他自己做了卻沒有嘗過

「你要嘗嘗嗎？」Off點點頭說

Gun點點頭後，想在盒裡拿出一顆巧克力，卻被Off笑笑的阻止了，瞬間的吻上Gun的唇，香滑的牛奶巧克力在他們倆纏綿的吻下，很快就溶化了

「好吃嗎？」Off帶壞笑的問

Gun沒有回答，但臉卻更紅了，還慢慢的向Off身旁靠近

「Papii要拆禮物了嗎？」Gun帶氣音的在Off耳邊問

Off吞了吞口水，看著面前這誘人的小人兒，點點頭。隨後，Gun跨坐在Off的腰間，捧起Off的臉，慢慢的吻上Off的唇，小小口的啃著，而Off任由Gun啃食，但手卻不停的在Gun的背上撫摸著

Off到了一個點，受不了了就把Gun整個反到身下，把剛才那個吻加深，不斷的纏綿，直到雙方都有點呼吸不過來才肯離開那軟綿綿的嘴唇，Off看著身下的小人兒上氣不接下氣紅著臉的喘著氣，可愛極了，便動手把領子上的蝴蝶結慢慢的解開，正式的拆他的禮物

鬆開了蝴蝶結，寬大的白襯衫露出了Gun誘人的鎖骨，Off吻上Gun的頸，慢慢的在不同的位置留下一個又一個的吻痕，Gun發出一聲又一聲的誘惑呻吟，使Off更加陷入瘋狂，Off慢慢的將吻移到Gun胸前的粉紅，手也開始往下探索

當Off的手探到了Gun的分身時，Gun頓時醒了一樣，趕緊用手遮住自己的分身

「Papii~不行」Gun紅著臉用嬌羞的聲音說

「害羞啦？！」Off笑笑的問

「不是….Gun想…先幫Papii」Gun繼續紅著臉說

Off聽到身下人這麼可愛的發言，滿意的笑了笑，便像大爺般的坐起來，靠著床頭板看著自己的小可愛為自己”服務”

Gun吻上Off胸前的粉紅，不時還用舌尖打圈，小手隔著西褲不斷上下磨擦，Gun吻回Off，不斷的吸吮纏綿，直到Off開始堅挺了，Gun才離開Off的唇，慢慢的解開褲頭，內褲，吻上Off的堅挺，Off舒服的低吟一聲，Gun聽到滿意的聲音後，更開始唅著Off的堅挺，除了不停的上下進出，還不時舔棒棒和打圈圈，Off非常感受這一刻的美好，手撫上Gun的頭，手指玩弄著Gun的髮絲，向Gun表示美好

Gun感受到Off的堅挺逐漸的脹大，便開始加速的上下套弄，聽到Off一陣低吟後，很快的Gun感受到一陣溫暖在自己的口中釋放，Off看到Gun把他的白沫全吞下後，為了表示滿意便再次吻上Gun的豐唇

「寶寶要舒服嗎？」Off在Gun耳邊低聲的問

Off等了一陣子都沒有聽到或看到Gun的回覆，只看到Gun紅著臉見著他，便開始隔著寬大的白襯衫撫摸Gun白滑的肌膚，不斷的在Gun頸間和胸前親吻，還在Gun貼身的內褲上開始磨擦，Gun感覺  
一陣又一陣的酥麻，開始發出喘氣聲和一兩聲呻吟，Off聽到自己想要的反應後，便突然停下所有動作

「Pa..Pii？」

「嗯？怎麼了？想要繼續？」Off帶著壊笑的問

Gun紅著臉點點頭

「嗯？我聽不到答案」

「Papii…Gun想….想要」Gun用著嬌羞的語氣說

Off聽到自己滿意的回答後，便再次吻上自己最愛的豐唇，拉下Gun的內褲，握上Gun開始變硬的堅挺，上下套弄，隨著Off的套弄加速，不用多久一陣白沫隨著Gun的呻吟便釋放出來

「等我一下」Off在Gun釋放後吻了下Gun額頭後說

Off在床頭的抽屜裡拿出一枝潤滑劑和套套，在Gun的後庭抹上適量的潤滑劑後，便開始一隻一隻手指的進出做準備，一邊準備著一邊欣賞自己面前小可愛享受的表情，Off的堅挺又開始回復雄風了

「Papii…進來」Gun環上Off的頸在Off耳邊說

Off看到自己的小可愛這麼熱情邀請自己，當然快快的戴上套子，對準Gun的後庭，慢慢的進入後，隨著Gun的呻吟，Off開始加快進出，每次的進出都能感受到緊緊的腸壁一次次的挽留，令到Off的  
堅挺更加的脹大，Gun的呻吟聲也漸漸的變大聲，小短腿也環上Off的腰間，把自己更貼近Off，希望感受更多

Gun環上Off的頸，整個人坐在Off身上，堅堅的抱著Off，還不忘上下的起動，一次又一次的坐下去，感受Off的堅挺插到自己的最深處，撞擊著自己的G點，這種感覺一次又一次的把Gun帶向高潮，一次又一次的加速，帶著喘氣聲的呻吟，不斷在Off的耳邊響起，受到了喘氣的誘惑而開始瘋狂，把Gun反到身下，扶著Gun的腰再加速進出

「Papiiiii…嗯..唔唔..啊~！」

「唔唔..唔..唔..啊..啊！！」

Off跟隨著Gun的步速，同步去到了高潮，Gun頂著紅透的臉帶著喘氣的起伏躺在Off的胸前，而Off也環抱著自己的寶寶，因為心痛他剛才落力的表現，所以在重重的在Gun的額頭吻了一下，便抱起Gun到浴室清潔了

Gun經過一夜的翻雲覆雨，早已經累攤在Off的懷裡，任由Off幫他清潔，Off看著這麼可口的小人兒，身下的慾望又開始重燃了，但看到Gun的累容，只好強行忍下，繼續幫Gun清潔，清潔完把Gun送回床上，蓋好被子，又重新回到浴室自己解決

當然靠自己還不如靠老婆，Off在浴室弄了許久才結束，躡手躡腳的回到床上，抱著自己的小可愛

「情人節快樂~我的寶寶」

Off輕輕的吻上Gun的額頭說完，把Gun抱到懷裡慢慢的進入夢鄉了


	5. 不離不棄

自從Off和Gun在一起後，基本上Gente的員工都知道他們的關係，但是礙於飯碗的關係，大家都不太會說起這件事，而Off的經紀人和公司也是知道有這件事的，但是對於公開關係一直都處於不建議的立場，怕會對Off的聲譽不好。

但是一直處於熱戀的Off總是想給Gun一個名份，即使Gun沒有說過要有名份

「寶寶~不如我們公開吧！」Off抱著Gun躺在床上說

「Papii~Gun覺得公開關係對Papii來說不好不是嗎？只要Papii在Gun身邊不離開就好了，Gun不想Papii的名聲因為Gun而下跌」Gun在Off懷中抬頭看著Off說

雖然Off的心裡還是不太開心，但還是接受Gun的說法了。此時，他們倆都不知道正有人計劃著要破壞他們的關係……

在冬季服裝秀前夕，Gun基上不是在公司開會，就是要跟客戶出去應酬，而Off也知道Gun很忙，除了在家裡等他和偶爾給Gun傳簡訊外，基本上都不會打擾Gun

今天Gun又要去應酬了，這客戶已經是合作多年的老朋友了，而且還是Gun的前男友……

「P’Arm！再不出發就要遲到了」Gun走進Arm的房間說

「Gun怎麼辦呢？今天可能要係自己一個去了，Alice突然不太舒服，我得送她去醫院呢」Arm抱著臉色蒼白的Alice說

「那好吧，你快點送P’Alice去醫院吧」Gun看到Alice的狀態有點擔心的說

Gun自己駕車來到了一間頗有名氣的酒店西餐廳，沒想到客戶已經到了

「對不起，公司臨時有事情要處理，我來晚了」Gun不好意思的說

「沒關係，我也是剛到而已」

「那我們先點餐吧」Gun坐下說

兩人點過餐後，就開始討論公事了，上菜時差不多已經達到了共識  
「那我讓公司準備好合約，再約你到公司簽吧」Gun說

「好呀~吃東西吧，這是你喜歡吃的」說完便隨手在自己的盤裡夾了一塊肉到Gun的盤裡

「謝謝」Gun有點尷尬的說

「對了，你最近怎麼樣了？有新對象嗎？」客戶問

Gun沒有回答，只是笑笑的希望把問題帶過

「你不用這樣見外吧，我只是用朋友的身份關心你而已，不用害怕」

「Oab~我過得很好，謝謝你的關心」Gun笑著的回答

「是嗎？那就好，吃東西吧！」Oab說

這晚Oba和Gun因為太久沒見了，就邊聊天邊喝酒，卻沒想到Gun因為連日來的應酬太累了，喝得不多就開始醉了，Oab見到Gun開始醉了就打算打電話叫Arm來接他，但Arm只顧著照顧Alice並沒有留意到電話響，Oab見Arm沒人聽電話，就決定送Gun去上房休息

只是萬萬沒想到，偏偏有狗仔記者拍到了Oab送Gun上樓的照片，還寫出了令人誤會的報導，而這報導隔天早上已經傳遍了整個泰國了

酒店房

陽光從窗口灑進來，照射在Gun的身上，Gun就像是一個睡著的天使一樣躺在酒店床上，而在床頭櫃上的電話響過不停

Gun微微的皺了一下眉頭，轉身便拿起電話

「喂！」Gun帶點起床氣說

「Gun你現在在哪呀？」電話另一頭的Arm心急的問

「在家呀！還能在哪！」Gun在床上坐起來說

Gun睜眼卻發現自己並不在家，而且不知道自己在哪，經過上次的經驗，Gun馬上檢查一下自己，卻發現衣服完畢的穿好只是有點亂和皺而已

「P’Arm！我不在家，這好像是酒店，但我不記得發生什麼事了」Gun不管Arm在講什麼就說出來了

「老闆~我當然知道你不在家呀~唉！你現在打開電視看一下新聞吧~Off氣炸了」

Gun打開電視就看見大大個字體寫著『Gente總裁熱戀中！酒店甜蜜約會』，還有Oab扶著自己進酒店的照片，除此之外，照片裡的自己好像還對Oab投懷送抱和撒嬌，難怪Arm說Off氣炸了

「P’Arm，我先掛了，我要打給Papii」Gun說完就掛上電話了

掛上電話後的Gun馬上穿好衣服，用升降機直達停車場，但卻沒想到停車場也已經變成記者們的落腳點，Gun只好快速的號向自己的車，不管記者們的追問，快快的上車後，就趕緊離開酒店

在趕回家的路上Gun不斷的打給Off，只是得到的只是無情的沒人接聽語音

Gun到家時，發現小區外已經有很多記者在蹲點，只是因為小區內是私人地方，他們進不去，所以Gun才能順利回到家

Off的車還在家裡，Gun竟以為Off在家等他，但是入屋後，卻發現家裡空無一人

「P’Arm給我打電話給各大記者，今天下午招開記者會，我會澄清所有事情，還有一會兒四點派車來接我吧，我不想駕車」Gun打電話和Arm說

Gun說完就掛上電話，為下午的記者會做準備

另一邊，Off從早上被P’Yui接走後，就一直被困在公司，而手機呢也被P’Yui收走了，他沒有一秒是不擔心Gun的，從昨天晚上Gun失聯開始就擔心了一整晚，再加上早上看到那些照片，就更加擔心，怕上次的事會再次發生

這時候，New和Tay走進房間

「怎樣啦？有找Gun問清楚嗎？」New問  
「電話被收走了」Off沮喪的說

「哪~」此時Tay遞上自己的手機

Off看到的時候，真的想哭了，接過電話後，Off馬上打給Gun，可惜Gun因為太多記者打給他，所以關機了……當Off打算放棄打電話時，New說了一句

「你有試過打給P’Arm嗎？」

Off聽到後，又好像充滿希望的打給Arm

「喂~Tay，我在忙沒空理你，忙完再給你打電話」Arm說完就想掛電話

「Arm，我是Off」Off覺得Arm要掛電話了就馬上說了出來

「Off！你怎麼不接電話呀？！我和Gun給你打了很多次電話了」

「我的電話被P’Yui收走了，還被困在公司出不去呢」

「那怎麼辦才好呀？！」Arm急躁的說

「到底發生什麼事了？是Gun出事了嗎？」Off緊張的問

「算是吧~Gun打算開記者會澄清事情經過和感情狀況」Arm擔心的說

「記者會幾點開始？」Off問

「四點，還有一個多小時」  
「拖住Gun，絕對不能讓他上台，我盡快趕來」Off說完就把電話掛上了

Off覺得這事情不應該只由Gun來負責，而且他說過要保護好Gun不讓Gun再受到傷害，但如果現在躲在Gun的身後，讓Gun為他們的愛情買單，他做不到

所以他勇敢的走出會議室和P’Yui說

「P’Yui，我決定為我愛的人去冒險，如果你還是要阻止我的話，那我只好離開公司了，我知道這可能會引來更大的風波，但請你尊重我，這是我的決定」說完就在P’Yui的桌上拿走自己的手機，並大步的走出公司

Gente總裁辦公室

Gun緊張的在房裡踱步，雖然很害怕呆會記者會上會出問題，也不知道記者會問些什麼，但是為了保護Off，必須得現身說法

在門外，一直在看錶的Arm，看著快到四點了，因為記者會一定要準時開始，所以就打算知會Gun，請他到大堂出席記者會，就在Arm開門的那一瞬間，Off奪門而進，一進去就抱緊Gun

「Papii？！」Gun睜大眼嚇到看著突然出現的人

「你怎麼打算自己一個開記者會呢？你不知道那些記者會問一些很難聽的問題嗎？」Off緊緊的抱著Gun擔心的說

「Papii~沒關係的~Gun只是去把事實講出來，不會有人亂說話的」Gun拍拍Off的背安慰著Off說

「我們一齊出席吧~！兩個人一起上台比你一個人上台更有說服力」

「那Papii公司怎麼辦？P’Yui他們不是反對你公開嗎？」

「我已經跟P’Yui說了，如果阻止我們公開，我就會辭職，而且我相信我沒工作了，你還是會養我的~對吧」Off撒嬌的說

「嗯~Papii不會沒工作的~我們公司會繼續用你做模特兒的~」Gun說完就踮起腳在Off的臉頰親了一口

「能下樓了嗎？兩位？」Arm無奈的在門口問

記者會

Off和Gun站在一旁等候被叫上台時，Off感覺到Gun非常緊張，便拖起了Gun的手，給Gun一個大大的微笑，Gun頓時覺得自己真的是沒有愛錯人，便回給Off一個甜甜的笑容，準備上台

「我們現在有請我們公司的總裁Gun Atthaphan先生上台」主持人說

而Off和Gun聽到後，則手拖手的一起上了台，在台上的椅子上坐下，在桌下的手卻一直沒有鬆開過……記者會們看到兩人手拖手的上台便開始起哄

「各位記者朋友大家好，我是Gun Atthaphan，就今天早上的新聞報導，本人要作出澄清，本人Gun Atthaphan和Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang只是朋友和工作合作關係，並沒有報導中提及的戀人關係，請各位記者朋友作出更正報導，謝謝」

「以下開放問答」

「你好，我是A報社的記者，想請問今早報導中的照片，有人提出Gun先生好像是投懷送抱的樣子，請問對這有什麼意見嗎？」

「其實我當時已經是喝醉的狀態，當一個人醉了，會在意識不清楚的情況下做出一些連自己都無法解釋的行為和表情，但本人非常確認的告訴大家，我並沒有投懷送抱」

「你好，我是B報社的記者，想請問現在在Gun先生身邊的男士與Gun先生什麼關係呢？為什麼要牽著手上台呢？」

Gun完全沒想到這個問題會這麼快的出現，所以腦子突然一片空白了，而Off看到Gun緊張的樣子，便輕輕拍了一下Gun的手，表示他來說

「各位記者朋友大家好，我是Off Jumpol，是Gente的特約模特兒，以下是對這問題的回答，請大家聽清楚！我和Gun是戀人關係，所以今天早上的報導確實是誤報，請各位更正，如果我們發現有記者再亂寫報導，我們Gente不排除會提出訴訟，謝謝」Off說完便給Arm一個眼神，表示結束這記者會

Arm馬上向主持人打完結的手勢，而主持人也很快的結束了記者會，Off便拖著Gun離開了會場，回到總裁辦公室

「我們現在只能靜觀形勢了，如果外界對於我們還是尊重的話，我想事情也許還是會有好我發展的」Off說

「Papii~你就真的不怕被標上同性戀的標籤嗎？」Gun擔心的問

「傻瓜～我怕就不會選擇和你一起上台了～而且喜歡不是用外在因素來衡量的！我喜歡你不是因為你是男人，而是因為你是你，不管你是男人還是女人！」Off摸摸Gun的頭說

Gun看著眼前的男人，終於明白媽媽曾經對他說他一句話

「媽～要怎麼知道一個人是能陪你走完一生那個對的人呀？」Gun突然的問

「嗯～媽媽覺得沒有特別的說法，當在一個人的眼睛裡能夠看得到你自己，我想你就遇到那個對的人了吧～」Gun媽媽帶著微笑的說

而現在這刻，Gun能夠清清楚楚的在Off眼中看到自己的倒影，雖然未來還是很遙遠，但Gun卻確信Off就是那位對的人了

『Papii~不管未來有什麼困難，我都願意和你手牽手的走過，只要你不離，我必不棄 』


	6. 水燈大作戰

自從戀情的爆出，Off本打算辭公司的工作，只做一些散約的，但卻沒想到Off的人氣不但沒有下降，還不斷的上脹，外界對於他們的戀情不但沒有太大的排斥還有不少的人支持他們，自然公司也不好再阻撓他們倆在一起了，這一切全是世界的腐文化功勞啊……

而Gente的銷售也創下歷年的新高，還開始發展女西裝和Arm一直以來很想實行的婚嫁系列。隨著Gente的發展，Gente不用再和其他品牌合辦時裝秀，能夠獨自舉辦屬於他們的品牌服裝秀，也算圓了Gun的心願……

為了配合婚嫁系列首次的面世，今次的服裝秀定了在水燈節前兩天，分男裝、女裝和婚嫁系列，共三天

因為今次的服裝秀比以往的規模大，Gun必須確保所有的工序都準備無誤，所以基本每天都會加班，Off為了確保他的寶寶每天都有準時食飯，每天都會買Gun喜歡的餐點到辦公室喂食，還會等到Gun加班完再一齊回家

今天Off提早了兩小時再到了Gente的總部，但去的地方卻不是他最熟悉的總裁辦公室，而是設計部

首席設計師辦公室

「Arm~你現在有空嗎？」Off在門外探半身問

「你怎麼來啦？」Arm看到門外人感到有點驚訝

「就找你商量一件事唄」Off難為情低頭的說

「進來吧」Arm招Off進去，還遞上了一杯咖啡

「我看你挺忙的，就直接說了，我想向Gun求婚……所以想請你幫忙」

「真的嗎~！！太好了！但你要我幫你什麼呀？」Arm興奮的問

「今次的服裝秀不是有婚嫁系列嗎~我想請你設計一套屬於我們的禮服，然後我和Gun在服裝秀當天穿上並展出，當然這要瞞著Gun~！還有服裝秀當天不正是水燈節嗎？！服裝秀完結後，我想帶Gun去放水燈，再正式的求婚」Off一口氣把自己這些天的想法都說了出來

「這主意不錯耶~！水燈節求婚也太浪漫了吧~~」Arm在聽完Off的主意後少女心完全氾濫

「謝謝朋友~這麼忙都肯幫我！」Off感激的說

「這事不能讓Gun知道，那一定要取一個行動代號」Arm想到這有點像臥底行動就覺得特別的興奮好玩

「行動代號？那…..就叫水燈大作戰吧」Off想了想說

為了令到這求婚更加的成功，當然要增加更多的人手，所以Off在line開了一個作戰用的群組，而成員除了有Arm還有Tay、New、Alice、Milk、Pim

隨著一天一天的過去，不經不覺距離服裝秀只剩下一個月了

作戰群組

「大家都準備得怎樣了？」Off問

「作戰當天的餐廳我已經訂好了」New說

「禮服還在製作中，服裝秀前一定能完成，會和婚嫁系列一同送到會場，到時會有同事幫你們換上的」Alice說

「當天的餐廳佈置我已經請佈置公司準備好了」Tay說

「吓？餐廳那裡已經包了佈置的，前天才跟你說，怎麼又忘了！Tay你這水牛」New心累的說

「呀！那怎麼辦呀？」Tay不好意思的說

「沒關係~Tay你先打電話給那佈置公司取消了！你再幫我訂一束101枝的藍玫瑰吧」Off說

「Pim~明天記得3點在iconsiam卡地亞門口等」Off再說

「okay~！！我已經偷偷地趁哥睡著時用紙條量好哥的指圍了」Pim說

「那要準備的都應該差不多了~！謝謝大家今次能夠幫忙！」Off感激的說

「不用感激~！我們都替你們開心呢~還有期待著你的那封大利是」Arm開玩笑的說

在IconSiam門口，Off看著手上小小的卡地亞紙袋，滿足的笑了笑

「P’Off~我約了男朋友在附近呢~那我先走囉~」Pim說

「好~有時間Phi再請你食飯」

服裝秀當天

Off以陪同為藉口跟著Gun出席服裝秀，但其實是壓軸登場的模特兒

「Arm，這個給你！」Off遞上一個戒指盒

Arm一頭霧水的看著Off

「一會我和Gun換好衣服後，再拿出來給我們，說是贊助商提供的」

Arm一打開盒子，看見的是一對黃金對戒，Arm頓時明白了這是Off要送給Gun的情侶戒，就笑笑的點頭說知道，便去工作了

根據計劃，今次的婚嫁系列分了三個部分，第一個部分是模特兒穿著一般系列的婚紗禮服，第二部分是由TayNew和ArmAlice各自穿著主打系列的婚紗禮服，而最後一部分則是Off和Gun穿出特別系列的婚嫁禮服。但Gun只知道最後有一套特別的禮服，但並不知道穿著上台的模特兒卻是自己……

「不好了！」Arm衝進Gun的休息室一臉緊張的說

「怎麼了？！」Gun被Arm嚇到了

「最後一對上場的模特兒，因為天氣關係飛機誤點了，來不及趕上場」Arm說

Gun聽到後，呆了大概1分鐘

「沒事的，我們還有其他辦法的，我再想想」Gun說  
Gun不斷的在房間來回走，突然看著Off

而Off在那一刻就知道，行了！Gun上當了！

順水推舟的，Off和Gun穿起了那套特製的禮服，戴上Arm遞上的”贊助商品”

秀台

黑暗的會場，頓時開展了一場射燈秀，隨後的是經典的婚禮會播的甜甜BGM，第二部份的婚嫁系列正式的拉開序幕……

首先登場的是TayNew，隨後登場的是ArmAlice， 壓軸登場的當然是OffGun，Gun雖然經常上傳自己的穿搭上IG，但是這麼正式的走秀還是第一次，所有還是非常的緊張……而Off則將緊張看在眼裡，為了舒緩自家寶寶的緊張，Off拖起了Gun的小手，Gun頓時抬頭看著Off，雖然Off沒有說一句話，但是溫柔眼神卻告訴Gun不用緊張，有他在呢！

OffGun出場時，台下的來賓非常驚訝，萬萬沒想過他們倆會情侶檔上秀台，Gun挽著Off的手進場，兩人都身穿白色的禮服，只是不同的是Off穿的是全白色的燕尾服，內襯白色綢緞料馬甲背心，白色的襯衫，腰繫黑色腰封，繫上黑色的領結，而Gun是全白色的西裝，白色的襯衫，繫上白色的領結，穿白色短西褲，顛倒了一般的婚嫁西裝概念，帶調皮的感覺。

而兩人挽手登場時，對戒也相當的顯眼，給人感覺好像去了他們倆的婚禮一樣，就只差宣讀宣言的部分了……他們倆走到台前，轉身往回走時，Off牽上了Gun的手，十指緊扣的往回走，台下的CP粉們，都覺得自己的心願完滿了！

三天的服裝秀完滿結束，Gun原想在後台大聲宣佈今天有慶功宴與大家不醉無歸，卻沒想到在他們倆都換好衣服後，Off就把他給帶走了……

車上

「Papii~我們現在去哪呀？呆會還有慶功宴呢！」Gun看著Off說

「我們呢~還有事辦！至於慶功宴就不用擔心了，Arm已經安排在3天後再辦~今天員工都累了，讓他們先休息吧~！」Off邊駕車邊說

「好吧~」Gun顯得有點失望的說  
「寶寶~今天都累了，先睡會吧~到了我再叫你」Off溫柔的說

Gun為了服裝秀已經有一星期沒有睡好了，眼見現在服裝秀完滿結束，自然就放鬆了下來，慢慢的睡著了……而在不久，Off的車也到機場了

「機場？Papii~我們這是要去哪呀？！」Gun醒來後看了看周圍說

「我們去清邁~」

水燈節除了是泰國其中一個重要的節日，更是泰北蘭納的傳統節日，身為泰國慶祝水燈節的重要城市，清邁每年除了會舉行不同的放水燈活動，還有令人矚目的萬人放天燈活動，這也是Off選擇到清邁的原因

Gun在飛機上也沉沉的睡了一回，到達清邁時已經變回那個調皮的小可愛了，Gun雖然不是第一次到清邁參加水燈節，但是還是對周遭的事物非常感興趣，拉著Off到處跑呢……

他們倆在屏河河畔買了一個大的水燈，隨著人流一同來到了河邊，一齊在水燈上放上零錢，手牽手的一同把水燈送出河中，隨後更雙手合十許願

[願Gun健康常樂，我倆能永久陪伴在彼此左右，攜手偕老] Off許

[願Papii身心安康，我倆永遠不再分開]Gun許

Gun，許完願就睜眼看著Off，沒想到Off還沒許完，就邊微笑邊欣賞Off的俊顏，等了一會，Off終於許好了，睜眼看到身邊的小可愛已經衝著他笑，並把他拉起來，嘈著要到處走走，Off便帶小可愛到處玩玩

玩了一段時間，Gun便說肚子餓了，Off便順理成章的把Gun帶到New訂的餐廳，到達時Gun還在想為什麼這餐廳都沒人光顧，難道是很難食的？！餐廳員工帶兩人到了高處的露天茶座，Gun看到茶座的佈置和座位旁放著一大束的藍玫瑰才明白是怎麼一回事，瞬間臉上泛起紅暈

「來~看看想食什麼」Off遞上餐牌說

「Gun食什麼都可以的~Papii選吧~」

Off看著餐牌，快快的下了單，菜也很快就上齊了，Gun放眼一看，桌上全是他喜歡食的，不是辣的就是重口味的，心知眼前人一向都非常寵愛自己，但當然不能都食這些，Off一向不擅食辣，自己又怎麼能這樣的自私呢，便叫來侍應多叫幾個不辣的菜色

雖然他們倆食飯時不曾有說什麼，但卻充斥著曖昧的氛圍，在燭光下的Gun不曾正眼看過Off，因為他知道這一頓飯意義非凡，所以害羞得抬不起頭……

此時Off看了看手錶，說要出去一下，便起身向外走了。Gun看Off出去後，便想趁著這個時間緩和一下自己的心情，便走到玻璃圍欄邊，看著下面人們放水燈的景象

Off回來時，手執著一個天燈，看到自家寶寶半靠著圍欄，便快快向前，擔心Gun會掉下去似的，Gun看到Off如此的緊張，便笑了笑抱住眼前人……許久Gun才肯放開Off，而Off看時間也差不多了，便把天燈拿出來

「寶~你知道在這裡有一個傳說，說只要戀人在水燈節當天一同放天燈，就能得到神明保佑，長長久久、甜甜蜜蜜，永遠的在一起！你願意和我一齊放這個天燈嗎？」Off深情的看著Gun說

Gun聽到這表白後，眼框的眼淚在打轉，微笑的點點頭……隨後，他們便一同把天燈亮起，等天燈能漂浮便一同放手，讓天燈隨風飄去，而這時河畔也上映著萬人放天燈的景色

在這美極的背景，情深的氣氛，Off在自己的口袋掏出戒指盒，緩慢的單膝跪下，向Gun遞上剛才在服裝秀戴過的黃金對戒，Gun看到對戒嚇了一跳，以為Off把贊助品偷出來了

「Gun Attahphan你願意嫁給我嗎？」Off滿懷希望，緊張凝重的問

Gun看著眼前人，回想起他們過往總總的經歷，早就知道他是一生摯愛，怎麼會不答應呢~！便衝Off笑笑的點頭，Off開心的把戒指給Gun戴上，Gun也幫Off戴上戒指

「願一同攜手偕老，經歷一生，一同成長，長伴左右，永不分開」

Off說完這句承諾後，便抬起Gun的頭，深深吻了下去……

此時，餐廳經理把這求婚的片段拍下，並向New他們發去，後加一句Mission Complete！

全文終


End file.
